three girls, three stones
by musa lover
Summary: three girls...three destiny's...three pokemon...1 world...1 chance
1. first pokemon and plans

A tear slid down the girls pale skin as she longingly watched her friends leave for their Pokemon journey. She waved to a girl with dark red hair that cascaded down her back in swirls but she just re adjusted her grip on her new pokeball. The girl in the window sighed in sorrow and instead of paining her aching heart anymore, she adverted her violet eyes and sighted as her friends, Amy, Liam and veronica let out other chores of giggles.

"It isn't fair" The girl sighed, as she toppled onto her blue and white check quilt and buried her face in the velvety cushion . "I should be going with them; to start my own journey" She huffed and lay on her back and took in her room. It was rectangular in shape and was incredibly stuffy as it was the attic. She has a baby blue rug and white shelves covered in dance trophies and make up. Dazzling painting of sunsets streaked with pink hung on the white walls and a white couch with a sleek glass coffee table in the middle. She got up and sat down in the middle of the rug, being engulfed in the softness and fluff.

"kayla and tanzy are going on their journey" she whispered to herself. She gazed at the ceiling and got up and leaned on the window ledge. "All I want is a chance, a chance to be me, a chance to…not be Cynthia's sister" She didn't notice a tear slide down her cheek and mingled with the air as it flew to the ground.

Little did she know, everything was about to change.

If you happened to be in the Hoenn region, lily cove city to be exact, and gazed through a window on the second story of a mansion you would see a girl. This is no ordinary girl, her parents happen to be the professor Birch the Pokemon researcher. Her hair spread around her like a flowing night, her eyes shut with a peaceful and contented look on her face.

The young girl groaned and mumbled something as she snuggled deeper into her blanket. Suddenly her navy blue eyes fluttered open but bulged when she saw the time. The peaceful look was replaced by one of absolute panic. "I'm late! Dad's gonna kill me!" She screamed as she tossed her leaf green silk blanket and tore of her silk pj's and hopped in the shower. She hurriedly scrubbed her hair and ravished the feeling of the warm water flowing against her skin. After a quick shower, she grabbed her towel and whipped the water out of her eyes. She chucked on a white blouse that have tight sleeves that become billowing. She hurriedly stepped into a pale pink miniskirt and but her black and pink sneakers on. She tugged a brush through her waist length wavy white hair and briskly straightened it and the fringe which covers her fore head. Lastly she grabbed her heart pendent and on the way grabbed an apple and tore down the road leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Dad! I'm…here!" She panted as she tugged the door open to her father's research facility. "Ahh Tanzanite, you finally made it" the man with faded white hair and a bushy moustache replied warily. "Yup and I'm ready for my adorable little Pokémon!" She cheered a bright gleam in her eyes.

"What Pokemon would you like?" He asked his daughter just as a tiny blue skinned Pokemon with a large head, wide mouth, black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped external gills on its cheeks. It also has a fin on the top of its head and a light-blue fin for a tail. It moves around on all four legs, and has a light-blue underside.

"OMG! That is the most precious looking thing I have ever seen!" She cooed as Mudkip looked at her quizzically. "Darling Mudkip isn't an it she's a she" her father corrected her who Tanzanite showed she acknowledged with a wave of her hand. "I'm sorry my darling but someone has already got Mudkip but had to go run an errand" her father apologized while preparing for the worst. "You mean it was that boy's, now, it's mine" She seethed as she crept forward to Mudkip. "Hi Mudkip" she cooed as mudkip backed away. "Would you like to come with me my darling Mudkip? We could win the Hoenn league! And more! With you by my side nothing will stand in our way!" she screamed, with determination flaming in her eyes/ it was the look that captivated Mudkip.

"Mud kip mud" she hollered with a cheery grin on her face. She bounded over to her new trainer just as the boy who claimed her rushed in.

"What are you doing with my mudkip?" A boy around the age of 10 whined as he saw the girl pick mudkip up and places her gently on her shoulders. "Excuse me but Kai is mine" Tanzy seethed, glaring at the young boy and seemed to challenge him to reply.

"But…" the boy's lip began to tremble as he whipped tears away. Tanzy's heart broke to see the little boy in tears so she sucked up her courage as walked to the little boy. The boy looked up, teary eyed and all to see mudkip staring at him. "What's your name?" Tanzy asked in a gentle voice, compassion ablaze in her eyes. "N…Nigel" he whimpered thinking she was going to make fun of him for crying.

"Well Nigel would you mid terribly if I had Mudkip as we have already bonded?" Tanzy asked her voice still gentle. The boy stopped crying and glared at her his face stony.

"Let's let Mudkip choose" He replied, coldly which startled her. Instead of losing her temper she smiled and agreed.

"dad, will you make this official/' She asked the man in the lab coat who just sighed and nodded even though he knew who mudkip or kai was going to pick.

"Okay Ka-mudkip, I'm going to place you on the floor and you can choose which trainer you would like to own you" He explained to the Pokemon who just blinked. Tanzy sighed and brushed her silky hair away with her slender fingers.

Mudkip just looked at Nigel who grinned at Mudkip and looked at Tanzy who gazed lovingly and worriedly at the mud fish Pokemon.

_Why are they looking at me like that? _Mudkip thought as she just looked at both trainers_. __Man they must be dumb if they think I'd go anywhere without my new trainer...Tanzy...Wasn't it? _Mudkip just shrugged and trotted towards Tanzy and gracefully landed on her shoulder. "Kai! Thanks a bunch! I know we're gonna work well together and catch cute Pokemon! Not as cute as you of course" She smiled and stroked the mudkip. Nigel just looked dejected and fumed at Tanzy who was still babbling away to mudkip. With much thought he finally picked a treecko and left and not before shooting a frosty glare at Tanzy.

"Dad! OMG look at kai! Isn't she adorable?" his daughter babbled but was quickly quieted while Birch gave her poke-ball, dex and anything else she would need.

"I'll see you later dad, I'm going to go show kai to Bec, and I'll see you later!" Tanzy smiled and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. Birch just smiled fondly as he watched his pride and joy disappear into the sunset.

"Wait you forgot your stuff!" He frantically called after her but she was too far away to hear \.

"Tanzy, she'll never change"

"No way! A Mudkip? I got a Cyndaquil!" Kayla replied as she smiled at her friends at the other end of the computer. "You guys are so lucky" Rebecca sighed as she watched as her two friends became engrossed in talking about their Pokemon. She sighed, just as Tanzy had finished telling them about the story of how she got Mudkip. Kayla and I laughed and Cyndaquil perched on top of her pale purple hair that was styled in a bob and brush some hair out of her dark eyes.

"Looks like Cyndaquil wants to see your face" Tanzy chuckled as Cyndaquil's head popped down and looked at Kayla's pale skin. The other's laughed as Cyndaquil jumped onto her shoulder of her dark purple long sleeved top and purple singlet and snuggled in all the while talking happily in Pokemon speak.

"So how's Luke?" Tanzy asked, while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Trust Tanzy to think of that" a clearly frustrated Kayla sighed. "He's alright, just evolved croconaw into Feraligatr" she commented. Luke was another one of their friends and had shaggy blonde hair and an attitude. He was one years older than them but they planned to go a journey together, the 5 of them.

"What about Danny? What Pokemon did he get?" She asked, curiosity burning in her eyes. "Torchic, he was the only one left but he wanted that one anyway so it's good" Rebecca said as Kayla nodded. Danny was their other friend with short brown unruly hair and matching eyes. His skin was tanned from sports and he had a cheery attitude.

"That's good, I'll see you later, my mum v=called" She made a face and made Rebecca and Tanzy laugh until the screen went black. "So do you like Kai?" Tanzy asked her friend as she sat down the chilly slippery surface which was the couch in Rebecca's couch. "She's so cute and it looks like you guys are good friends" Rebecca commented as Kai was snuggled down into the blanket on her bed. 'We are" Tanzy said as she scratched Kai's chin affectionately.

"Now all we need to get you is a Pokemon" Tanzy said while delicately sipping her iced tea.

"What!" Rebecca screamed, Spraying iced tea on the leather.

"How on earth are we going to manage that?" She asked skeptlism evident on her pale face.

"Easy, we run away"

**Hey Guys I hope you liked this chapter as I've really wanted to write a Pokemon story. I'm sorry if you guys don't like it but I do and that all that matters to me. Please leave a comment so that I can improve my writing and become the best I can be.**

**Thanks Musa Lover**


	2. escape and catches

So, here's the second chapter. I just wanted to say that this chapter is for my first reviewer on this story, KishigoLizzee. She says that th2is isn't her real account so when I found it ill recommend it to you all.

Secondly, as you all know I don't own Pokemon because may and misty would be best friends, misty wouldn't have left and ash and her would date.

Thirdly I only own the character's that you haven't seen via the TV show, games whatever and the Pokémon's personalities.

Just to clear things up a bit, italics are thoughts, Bradley hands is POV and this font is just normal.

Now on with the story

My heart thumped widely in my chest as I abseiled down the rough bricks. Several times I had to fight my conscience to not turn back and give up on my crazy dream. I kept on hearing my mother's mightyena eerie howl warning intruders to stay away. The piercing screech of a Zubat filled the air and made me push deep into the shadows of the cold bricks. I thought I was going to be caught as my breaths came out in ragged rasps as I fought to keep control of my body. Sharkpedo patronizing sounds rippled the water's surface making the moon's pastel colour's become disorientated. Tanzy and Kayla told me they would be waiting for me at the water's edge away from the viciousness of the water Pokémon's wrath.

I eased myself of the bricks before plastering my body against them as my father's sandslash appeared from under the earth- testing the air. He couldn't have detected me as he burrowed into the earth's surface far away from the gold glare of the moon. I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding and crept away. With one glance back at the silhouette of the only place I called home I disappeared into the night.

"Where is she? I told her to be here at 11!" Tanzy whined as she paced with Kai following her trainer's lead. "Tanz, I'm sure she just ran into soon pokemon trouble. You never know, she could have caught a pokemon" Kayla, the ever reasonable one rolled her eyes at her friends outburst. You see before leaving Rebecca's house, Tanzy called Kayla and they talked about the plan. They dissected every possible flaw and it was noon by the time they had finished.

Suddenly a panting broke Kayla out of her thoughts. "Sorry…I' m…late" Rebecca panted as she came into view. "What in the name of Lugia took you so long?" Tanzy fumed as Kai mimicked her trainer. "Sorry, mum's Mighteyena, Zubat, dad's sand slash and sharkpedo make escape…challenging." She apologized which was enough for Tanzy. "Hey Kay, How did you get Cyndaquil? I thought that was a Johnto starter? Rebecca asked as they walked towards the forest for cover. "You see, you guys know how my brother lives in the Johnto region as a researcher, right?" She asked her friends who nodded. "We'll long story short he asked prof. Elm if he could get Cyndaquil for me and here he is" Kayla smiled as Cyndaquil nudged her. "Cynda, quil, Quil, Cynda, Cynda "Cyndaquil bleated as he jumped on his trainer's shoulder. "Are you gonna name him?" Tanzy asked to which Kayla replied "I already have. His name is Spinel, like the gem." She explained and the other's nodded. The trio of girls continued to walk and every time Tanzy heard a pokemon she would scream and order Kai to use a powerful water gun which gleamed in the moonlight.

This time however things would be very different.

"Kai! Water gun!" Tanzy commanded for the 6th time that hour. Kai, sweatdropped but let loose the powerful stream of water which made the culprit mad. They all took a deep breathe, hoping it wasn't a golem or anything. The girls let their breath go when they saw it was just a ratatta. "Tanz? You got to chill! The only good thing about this is that you're making Kai's water gun stronger" Kayla sighed as Tanzy ignored her.

"Tanzanite, we got to go! I don't want to be close enough for my mum to drive out and murder me!" Rebecca screamed making Tanzy glare at the use of her full name. "Fine let's go, but we'll be close enough anyway if we stay in Hoenn as little root town isn't that faraway". Tanzy huffed as she walked away, with Kai at her heels.

"Well there's only one solution." Kayla said determination deep in her violet orbs. The other girls looked at her and she took a deep breath before replying.

"We go to Johto"

"Machoke use low kick!" a teenaged boy with shaggy blonde hair and mysterious grey eyes commanded the muscular blue\grey pokemon with rippling muscles the size of plates with vivid red streaks on his arms. He bought his leg back and kicked the pokemon low in the leg making it howl with pain. The pokemon took a deep breath and sparks of electricity flew from its cheeks. It let loose with a blinding display of electrical energy that scorched Machoke to the bone.

"Machoke! Are you okay?" The boy asked as his pokemon grunted and heaved himself up.

"Good now use focus punch!" the Machoke nodded and sent his fist flying in a blur of blue\white energy send the pokemon flying. The boy sent his poke ball flying at the electric pokemon as it was converted into energy. The world seemed to have held its breath in anticipation as they watched to see if the pokemon was caught. After a few heart wrenching moments the poke ball dinged, signifying the end of a successful capture.

"Sweet I just caught a Manectric!" the boy smiled as he hugged his Machoke.

**I know what you're thinking, what the heck happened at the end? Well you're have to wait and see. You'll also probably wondering who was the boy that caught the Manectric. I'll give you a clue, it's an OC of mine. And I'm sorry if the moves were wrong.**

**Anyway look out for the next update.**


End file.
